


После репетиции

by yzarga



Series: Такая семья [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>не имеет отношения к реально существующим личностям</p>
    </blockquote>





	После репетиции

**Author's Note:**

> не имеет отношения к реально существующим личностям

Том видел пару раз, каким Дэвид уходит на репетиции Ричарда: сосредоточенный и воодушевлённый. Возвращался выжатым. Падал навзничь прямо на пол, смотрел в потолок не моргая, дергал себя за кончик косы, от которой Том впадал в неизменный восторг.  
— Он сначала сильный, величественный, властный, а потом — совсем безумный и невезучий. Счастье, что Грегори не считает его страстотерпцем, тернового венца я бы не вынес.  
— Тебя опять не отпускает роль. Джорджия уже звонила, просила вернуть тебя в нашу общую реальность, — Том сел рядом, откинулся спиной на диван, а ноги перебросил через Дэвида. — Ты не красивый несчастный правитель, которому обломали абсолютизм, ты Дэвид Теннант. Мой любовник, любящий муж, любимый отец.  
— Они придут смотреть не на короля, — меланхолически протянул Дэвид. — Им нужен Доктор.  
Длинные ноги Тома, бессовестно не прикрытые халатом, категорически отвлекали от тоски. Дэвид погладил изящно вылепленную щиколотку, Том довольно мурлыкнул.  
— А получат короля Ричарда. И запомнят его, — протянул он томно. — Пусть думают, пусть трактуют сотней путей. Пусть мечтают о тебе, мой хороший...  
Дальше он растерял все слова, потому что Дэвид решил, что халат прикрывает преступно многое, и немедленно принялся исправлять положение.


End file.
